scerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ages of Sceros
The 4 ages of Sceros recorded by the Orthodox Church describe the creation of the world and record the events of history, myth and legend. The First Age; Myth The Age of Myth describes the Cleansing of the old world and the Formation of the new by the God Dagda. Dagda crusaded across the world and appoints Divine Beasts from the creatures as patrons for the aspects of creation and destruction. After appointing the Divines Dagda retires to the mountains and seemlingly creates the mortal races by happenstance. The Divines rule over the immortal and mortal races in peace for 500 years; forming empires in their name, creating mighty works and enlightening them to the truth of creation and destruction. The mortal races form the Orthodox church in the shadow of the mountain Dagda's Roost. The immortals master the arts under the Divines. The First Age ends when the last of the risen Divines retires to the heavens. The Second Age; Blood The Age of Blood describes the Immortals' War and the aftermath. Two of the foremost immortal races; dragons and giants, utilised their mastery of arcane lore to wage total war. Sceros was devastated by powerful magicks and awful machinations devised by creatures of perfect knowledge and endless hate. Mortals who had lived in peace within the immortal empires were swallowed by this war. Others fled to forgotten corners of the world or into other worlds to escape the destruction. After four centuries of war the immortals' numbers had dwindled. The mortal races, spurred on by brave exemplars threw off the yoke of the immortals and began to revolt. Most marched under the banner of the Church of Dagda. The mortals wielded powerful prayers from the heavens, or powers drawn from oaths or pacts with beings of the Border Planes and the Low Planes. The remaining immortals were forced into full retreat as their empires toppled to mortal supremacy. The Third Age; Empire The Age of Empire records the history of the Empire of the Phoenix. After the fall of the immortals, Sceros was divided into hundreds of individual city-states built on the ruins of the before the fall. A group of figures emerged into this stage with a new power under their command; ki, a power drawn from life itself. These masters of ki with their prowess, insight and their disciples forged an Empire that stretched across the realm of Sceros. The Empire changed the fabric of Sceros irrevocably. The Empire built schools used to teach its disciplines and its common tongue. Populations were amalgamated as new cities or fortresses were built and villages were displaced in the name of progress and the sake of monuments. After a calamity devastated the heart of the Empire its hold across Sceros waned before eventually evaporating. The Fourth Age; Artifice The Age of Artifice reflects the modern age. Sceros is a diverse and thriving realm where the role of technology and its ability to co-ordinate with magic is pushing the boundries of mortal potential at an incredible rate.